In My Space
by vballqueen17
Summary: The Titans are invited to supervise Jump City's High School Prom where Robin and Starfire are to help crown the new Prom King and Queen. The titans are trying their hardest to get the pair together at the romantic fairytale themed event, but not all is as it seems. An old foe is out for revenge and she will do anything to take back her crown [robstar]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

In My Space

Green thumbs mashed madly against the purple controller that decided the fate of one titan's place on the scoreboard, which was currently held by Robin four times, Cyborg five and, shockingly, Raven once. He had yet to make it to the top ten, but today was his day. Today he didn't have Robin and Cyborg breathing down his neck, whispering of his past failures. Today he didn't have Raven's annoyed voice telling him to turn down the volume or Starfire's (as wonderful as it was) loud cheering for him to win. There was only himself and the game. Yes, he was coming for that number one top score.

 _Ding-Dong_

The sound of the doorbell ringing threw him off for a moment. He barely looked behind him as he yelled, "Yo, someone get the door!"

His call was only met with silence and the doorbell rang several more times, each one causing a vein in his head to pulse a little bit more. The rest of the titans were around somewhere and they could all hear the damn thing. He clenched the game controller tightly. He couldn't save his game and he was so close to getting on the board. Suddenly, the ringing stopped. Beast Boy sighed in relief as he put all of his concentration back into the game. This was it, his moment of glory…

 _Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

Beast Boy screamed as he fell off the couch, terrified from the onslaught of noise coming from their front door. In his moment of fear his character had managed to run right off a cliff and die. Beast Boy groaned as he pulled himself up, his eyes daring to look at the screen. He saw the words GAME OVER written in big skeleton letters and he could feel tears fill his eyes.

"Whoever is at the door, this better be important!" Beast Boy grumbled as he got to his feet since the rest of his team seemed incapable of answering the door.

Come to think of it, they rarely had people ring their doorbell, or even visit the tower at all. If it were another superhero they would have called first over the communicator. The public never interacted with them unless it was an emergency. The whole thing seemed odd. Then again, it would be pretty bold of a villain to use the Titan's front door to set an attack.

Beast Boy heaved the giant doors open and was surprised to see a group of teens standing at the door, all looking slightly flushed and nervous. Beast Boy attempted a smile.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked when none of them spoke.

The group all exchanged a glance before pushing a girl with blonde hair forward. She was clutching onto a nice looking envelope and her cheeks were bright red as she came to stop in front of Beast Boy.

"Hi, you're Beast Boy, right?" She stuttered.

Beast Boy licked his hand and slicked back his hair, leaning against the doorway casually. The girl was pretty cute and he was currently single.

"Depends on who's asking." He said in an unusually deep voice.

"Yo, B!" Cyborg's voice yelled from the hallway. The sound caught him off guard and Beast Boy fell out of his cool façade. A few girls in the group giggled. "Who's at the door?"

"Yes, who friend?" Starfire's voice came through the open door.

The rest of the titans had finally made their way out too and Beast Boy slightly scowled at them. Now they decided to see who was knocking on their front door?

"Starfire!" The girl with blonde hair said as she broke into a smile.

Starfire looked at the girl with playful curiosity. "Do I know you, friend?"

The girl was blushing again. "Well, we only met once and it was a year ago, so you may not remember, but it was at our prom night."

"You mean, Date with Destiny?" Robin asked surprised to hear that night being brought up again. He had tried to block most of it from his mind considering he had to endure Kitten, the spoiled daughter of Killer Moth, for most of the night. The only highlight of the evening was being crowned Prom King and getting to dance with Starfire, even though he would never admit to it.

The girl nodded. "Yeah! You and Starfire were named Prom King and Queen."

Starfire gave the girl an enduring smile. She thought about that moment often. Dancing was Robin was wonderful, despite his claims of not enjoying the activity. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven looked at Robin with smirks on their faces.

"Is that the night you had Kitten as a girlfriend?" Cyborg said in a teasing tone while wagging his eyebrows in Robin's direction.

"She was not nor ever will by my girlfriend." Robin said through gritted teeth as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry about her," The girl said with a shake of her head, "Kitten was banned from prom by the student council. My name is Sarah, by the way and this is Jump City's High Student Council." She said as she indicated to the rest of her friends.

"Nice to meet you, little lady." Cyborg said as he shook her hand.

Sarah blushed again and fumbled with the envelop in her hand. "Well, it's tradition that the past year's king and queen crown the winners of this year."

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at Starfire who seemed to be beaming at the idea. He couldn't help, but smile at the pure joy on her face.

"And we thought it would be nice to have the whole Teen Titans team there as kind of like a supervision, since last year's prom was very eventful." Sarah explained, her courage gaining by just looking at Starfire's face. "So you all are invited to Jump City's High Prom!"

She handed the envelop to Robin and stepped back to stand with her friends as they watched the titan's gather around their leader to look at the invitation.

 _Jump City's High Student Council_

 _Is Proud to Present_

 _Oh Happily Ever After_

 _A Night of Fairy Tales Brought to Life at Prom_

 _Magnolia Gardens_

 _Saturday the 22nd of April_

 _8:00pm_

"Ooh how glorious!" Starfire said as she clasped her hands together after she finished reading the invitation. "Robin, as king and queen, we must attend!"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He really hated dances and he never went to his own high school prom, plus the last prom he had gone to ended in a battle with a dude with a giant spider head.

"I don't know…" He started.

"This could be a lot of fun." Cyborg stated as he winked at Sarah.

"Yeah, think of all the cute girls!" Beast Boy said, earning a round of giggles from the girls in front of him.

Raven rolled her eyes and smacked him _._ "We're invited to supervise, not flirt." She said.

"Wait," Robin said, surprised by her lack of argument, "Raven you don't have any objection?" He was hoping she would be on his side.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. She hated dances and the idea of prom, but it was a good opportunity for Robin and Starfire to finally get together. She could endure dreaded pop music and teenage drama if it meant two of her best friends would be together at the end of the night. "We're here to help the people, the people need help." She simply stated.

Robin and Beast Boy stared at her in disbelief, while Starfire hugged her in glee. Cyborg merely gave her a small nod. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he was down for whatever magic they could make happen for the current prom king and queen.

"I guess you can count on us being there." Robin said with a nod of his head towards the group.

Sarah smiled. "Awesome! If you have any questions, you can stop by the high school!" She said excitedly. "We'll be there almost everyday after to plan and prep!"

The titan's waved them goodbye as they all piled back into the tower. Starfire was grinning from ear to ear and Robin couldn't help, but smile softly at her. He could feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach as she soared around the room in happiness.

"Friends! This will be so fun!" She said as she landed in between Raven and Robin. "This time we can enjoy the earth prom without worrying about ooze monsters trying to ruin it!"

"Ooze monsters?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

Cyborg leaned down, blocking his voice from carrying with his hand as he whispered into Beast Boy's ear, "I think she's referring to Kitten."

"Raven, we must go the shopping for dresses and get our hair done and do the painting of the nails!" Starfire said in a rushed statement as she grabbed her friend's hands in excitement.

"Uhh, Star, I don't really do that." Raven said as she looked at her friend guiltily.

"Oh." Starfire said as she tried to regain her excitement. "Well, it is okay, Raven, I can just go-"

Raven groaned internally to what she was about the agree to, but Starfire was her only girl best friend and since she was an alien, prom was something she never got the chance to even think about. "I change my mind, that sounds great."

"Thank you, friend!" Starfire said as she wrapped Raven into another bone crushing hug.

Starfire took off for her room and the remaining four titans just shook their heads, but they were all smiling in the wake of her excitement.

"So prom king gets to hand off his crown." Cyborg said with a grin as he elbowed Robin.

"I guess I should see if I can find the damn thing in my room, now that you mention it." Robin said with a slight frown. He started for his room, leaving Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy alone in the lobby.

"If we can't get Robin and Starfire together on prom night then all hope is lost for the both of them." Cyborg said when he knew Robin was out of earshot.

"So what's the plan?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Do you need me to create a special air of romance?" He said as he rolled his r.

"We want them to get together not flea the scene in terror." Raven stated much to Beast Boy's dismay.

"I say any chance we can get them to dance or interact will be our best shot." Cyborg said. "The fairy tale theme will already make it romantic, they just need a little push."

"And for Robin to not screw up." Raven said as they started for the living room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"What about this?" A voice said as a long, slender finger pointed to a beautiful red apple sitting on a wooden shelf.

A pair of wrinkled, old hands picked up the apple, turning it over gently. The older woman holding the apple hummed as she ran her fingers over the shiny skin.

"This one is very powerful and very expensive." She said as she handed it over to the girl who had inquired about it. "You must be very careful." She said in warning tone.

The girl smiled as she ran her fingers over the apple. It was so shiny and clear that she could almost see her reflection in the ruby red skin. "I'll take it, along with everything else in my basket."

The old woman nodded and brought her over the register. Strange noises were buzzing around the room as different colors of thick smoke rose in the corner where black cauldrons sat bubbling away. Smells of cinnamon, spices, and the faint stench of rotten garlic filled the small room, causing the girl to pinch her nose in disgust. The woman began bagging the various bottles of brightly colored liquids into a paper bag; she paused when she finally reached the apple.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, yes, very much so." The girl nodded in earnest. She was getting quiet impatient with the old woman and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Very well," The old woman said as she placed it into a small box before adding it to the bag, "but be warned this is only for your greatest enemies."

Kitten smiled evilly as she took the bag from the old woman. "I believe I have someone just in mind."

* * *

Robin pulled on the neck of his suit. He always felt uncomfortable in them, despite the reassurances from his friends that he looked quite good. He fumbled nervously with a small box he was holding in his hand. It held a purple flowered corsage. He had enlisted Beast Boy into sneaking into Starfire's room to find out what color her dress was. As she was the prom queen he thought he would get her this one clichéd prom item. Besides, all this prom stuff had seem to make Starfire happy and when she was happy, he was happy.

"Nice suit, Cyborg." Beast Boy said as he came into the room.

Robin looked over to see Cyborg dressed in a white suit with a dark, pink bow tie. He was also holding a box that contained a corsage. Robin cocked his eyebrow as he looked at it.

"Uh, Cyborg, why did you buy a corsage?" He asked as he pointed to it.

"It's for my date." Cyborg stated simply.

Beast Boy's and Robin's jaws both dropped.

" _You_ have a date?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. "Who?"

Cyborg grinned at them. "Sarah."

"The student council president?" Robin asked, impressed.

Cyborg nodded. "I had gone over after school one day to talk logistics." Cyborg said as he started his tale. "We got pizza, talked for a while and, well, I asked her if she wanted to go to prom with me."

"That's awesome." Robin said as he fist bumped his friend.

"You mean I'm the only one going stag tonight?" Beast Boy asked in a distressed voice. "How did the most good looking guy end up not having a date?"

"Beast Boy, I don't have a-" Robin started.

Beast Boy waved him away. "Robin, you're the current prom king with Starfire as your queen, I don't think it gets any better than that for someone on this planet."

Robin blushed slightly. Since when was Starfire _his_ queen? They were just friends after all. It wasn't like he thought about her most of the time or that his heart practically beat out of his chest every time they brushed up against each other. He didn't smile wider when she was around and he didn't worry harder when she was injured in battle. No, he cared for her just as much as everyone else on the team…

"Friends, I believe we are ready!" Starfire's voice came from behind them.

All three boys turned around to look at the girls. Raven was wearing a high-low, dark blue, strapless chiffon gown with a crystal belt wrapped around her waist. Soft curls replaced her usual straight hairstyle. Starfire was in a dark purple A-line chiffon dress with a halter styled top. There were colorful beads covering the top and waistline. Her long, fiery red hair was braided into a crown around her head.

"You two look stunning." Cyborg said as Beast Boy and Robin had yet to regain their composure.

"You do as well, Cyborg!" Starfire said as she floated over to him to get a closer look at his suit and bowtie.

"You two can pick your jaws off the floor any day now." Raven said as she brushed past Beast Boy and Robin.

Both boys snapped out of their stupor. Robin cleared his throat and tapped Starfire on the shoulder. She turned and Robin felt all courage quickly drain from his body. The room suddenly felt extremely hot and he found breathing rather difficult.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire asked, arching an eyebrow.

Robin shook his head. The sound of her voice brought him back. He smiled warmly at her. "Star, you look beautiful. I got you this."

He opened the box and pulled out the corsage. Starfire smiled and held out her wrist to him. Robin took her hand, which felt soft and warm in his, and slipped the flower on. The remaining three titans watched the scene with small smiles in their faces. It seemed to be the perfect beginning to what they hoped would be a magical night.

"Thank you." She said as she took in the flower's scent. "I hope I look rather queenly. On my home planet the queen's outfit is quite different."

Robin couldn't find any words to say. All he could do was marvel at her beauty. She was glowing and her warmth and brightness seemed to radiate to him and the rest of the team.

"I think they'll have a hard time finding another prom queen, that's for sure." Cyborg said when Robin remained silent for a little too long.

Starfire blushed and picked up her tiara off the kitchen counter, where it was sitting next to Robin's crown.

"Let's get moving ya'll," Cyborg said as he started for the car, "my date is waiting."

* * *

They had arrived right at eight, which meant a lot of people weren't there yet. They had been there earlier that day to help Sarah set up decorations. The gardens looked simply spectacular. They were in the center of a hedge maze that was lined in white and pink roses. Lights shaped like stars hung over the giant dance floor and tables sitting around the garden. There were several marble fountains placed around the area, the water splashing softly in the background.

There were dozens of flowers everywhere and candles sitting on the tables and hanging in lanterns around the hedges cast a romantic glow everywhere. There was a DJ in the corner by the dance floor and next to his station was a grand piano. Music was playing softly as only a couple of people were in the area. The food table was placed across the dance floor next to all of the tables and held yummy desserts and a chocolate fountain.

"Wow," Beast Boy said as his eyes scanned the area, "if prom looks like this, then sign me up for the next couple of dances."

"Thank you so much for all your help!" Sarah said as she and Cyborg walked over to them, her arm looped through his.

"It wasn't any trouble." Robin said as he tried to readjust his tie again.

"Raven, Starfire, may I show you something?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Of course, friend Sarah!" Starfire said happily.

"Sure." Raven said less enthused.

Both girls started to follow her when Robin grabbed Starfire's hand. "Star, wait a moment."

Starfire looked at him curiously. Robin grabbed her tiara sitting on one of the tables. Starfire bent down slightly as Robin took a step towards her and gently placed it on her head. He removed his hands, smiling at his handiwork before he looked into her eyes. He realized how close he had gotten to her and he could feel his heart rate increase rapidly.

"A queen shouldn't be without her crown." He managed to get out through a tight throat. It took all his strength to keep eye contact with her.

"Thank you." She said as if she were waiting for more.

Robin laughed nervously and took a step back; he could feel all eyes on him. "Looks like more people are starting to arrive." He noted awkwardly as people started to enter the dance floor area.

"Sarah, you were going to show us something?" Raven said as a way to break the tension.

"Oh!" Sarah said as her attention was drawn back to the task at hand. "Right, this way!" She said as she dropped Cyborg's arm and motioned for them to follow.

Raven grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her away after Sarah. Beast Boy and Cyborg were glaring at Robin, who made it a point to not look at them.

"Smooth." Cyborg said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Robin ignored him. What were they expecting to happen? Starfire was his friend and they were heroes. They didn't have time to be anything more than that, no matter what he felt towards the alien princess. Robin heaved a deep sigh. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

An hour had passed by since the prom had started. Almost everyone had arrived and the dance floor had never been more crowded. The DJ had a good mix of pump up and slow dance songs. Cyborg and Sarah hadn't missed a slow dance yet since the night had started. Beast Boy and Starfire joined in for the pump up songs while Raven and Robin sat at a table watching the crowd. The group had all settled at a table together, grabbing some snacks to replenish their energy. Sarah was beaming at all of them, especially Cyborg.

"The night has been amazing so far! My feet hurt and it's just the beginning of the night!" She stated as she slipped her foot out of her heel to give it a quick rub.

"Great." Robin and Raven said in unison.

"Well, maybe if you two joined us out on the dance floor you'd have more fun." Beast Boy stated as he stuffed a cupcake into his mouth.

"Yes, friends!" Starfire said breathlessly as she took her eyes off a few couples dancing closely on the dance floor. "It is most fun!"

"I'm not much of a dancer, Starfire." Raven said.

"I second that." Robin stated as he rocked back on the legs of the chair he was sitting in. He wasn't having anymore fun than the last time he was at prom, this time just seemed to have less nagging.

"Robin, you're the prom king, you need to dance with your people." Cyborg said with a challenging smile.

"Pass." Robin stated stubbornly.

A slow song started playing and Sarah perked up in her chair. "I love this song! Cyborg, can we go dance?" She asked him sweetly.

Cyborg nodded his head and stood up. He offered his hand to Sarah who took it with a smile and together they hit the dance floor. Several other couples joined them and soon the dance floor was crowded.

"Robin," Starfire said as she placed her hand on the table, right next to his, "would you like to join me in the slow dance?"

Robin gulped as looked out on the crowd of people dancing. He had done it before, slow danced with Starfire. Why was it such a terrifying thing now? He had enjoyed dancing with her and he knew that she wanted to slow dance with _him_. Maybe that's why it seemed so dangerous. He wanted to dance with her. He wanted the feel of her head resting on his chest, the smell of her hair filling his senses, the taste of her lips…

"Maybe later, Star." He said lamely.

He watched disappointment wash over her face as she turned away from him, a sigh escaping her lips. He felt his heart drop into his stomach, he hated seeing her upset, especially when it was directed towards him. Raven and Beast Boy exchanged a quick, worried glance. Things were really starting to take a turn for the worst. Beast Boy got to his feet and offered his hand to Starfire.

"Oh mighty queen, will you honor thy lonely peasant with a dance." Beast Boy said in a terrible British accent.

Starfire giggled and took his hand. Robin's sadden expression hardened into a glare as he watched Beast Boy lead her out onto the dance floor where they joined Cyborg and Sarah.

"Any reason you're not out there dancing with her?" Raven asked after a moment.

"I don't see you out on the dance floor." Robin said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

It took all of Raven's strength to not slap her palm to her forehead. Why were boys so thick? Starfire picked the wrong idiot to fall in love with. They sat in silence and as soon as the song ended another one began. Beast Boy and Starfire were standing off to the side talking and Raven took a deep breath.

 _This is for you, Starfire_

She thought before she got up and walked over to the pair. Robin watched as she turned to Beast Boy, asking him something. Beast Boy looked surprised, but he smiled and Robin's jaw nearly dropped when he saw him lead Raven out on the dance floor. He could see Starfire smiling fondly at them, as she stood alone on the sidelines.

Robin took a deep breath; he couldn't leave her standing by herself on the edge of the dance floor. He started to get up from his chair when he noticed a boy with dark, curly hair walk over to Starfire. They talked for a moment before Starfire took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. Robin growled, kicked his chair and stalked off through one of the hedges.

"Robin is very confusing." Sarah said to Cyborg has they watched him wonder off. "I thought you told me he liked Starfire."

Cyborg sighed. "He does. He's just the most stubborn person you've ever met and hates talking about his feelings."

Sarah wrinkled her brow in confusion. "But everything with Starfire seems so easy, why is he making it so complicated?"

"You have no idea." Beast Boy said as he and Raven glided past them.

"We've been trying to get them together all night." Cyborg said as he watched Starfire dancing with the mystery guy across the dance floor.

"Anything I can do to help?" Sarah asked.

Cyborg thought for a moment. A grin crossed his face as an idea popped into his head. "As a matter of fact, Ms. Student Council President, there is."

Robin had wondered back into the main area after cooling off in the gardens. He didn't particularly enjoy watching another guy dancing with Starfire, but the boy had been quicker and braver than Robin. He spotted Starfire chatting with the rest of the titans by the DJ booth where Sarah was telling the DJ to turn down the music. The crowd of teenagers turned to look at her curiously.

"Is everyone having a good time?" She asked the crowed. They all cheered and applauded loudly. Sarah smiled brightly at them. "Well, it's almost time to crown the new prom king and queen, but before that we're starting a new tradition."

Robin raised an eyebrow; he didn't like the sound of this. Excited whispers broke over the crowd and they only quieted down when Cyborg raised his hands to get their attention.

"All the members nominated for the prom king and queen will get to share a dance with the current king and queen." Sarah said. "So can the current prom king and queen come to the dance floor along with any nominees please?"

Robin's whole body froze. He was going to have to dance in front of the entire high school with Starfire. He took a gulp as he felt hands pull him onto the dance floor. He stumbled forward in-between all the other couples until he came to a stop in front of Starfire. She was looking sadly down at the dance floor.

"If you do not wish to dance I am sure we can ask to step out." She said quickly. She started to walk in Sarah's direction when Robin reached out and grabbed her.

"No!" He said as he took a step towards her. "I want to dance with you, Star."

Starfire's face broke into a warm smile and Robin could feel his insides melt. He had been an idiot waiting this long to ask her to dance. He wrapped his hand around the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. They looked over to see a boy sitting down at the piano, a microphone being placed in front of him. Robin took a deep breath as the music began to play.

 _You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_ _  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around_

They started moving around the dance floor, slowly at first as Robin's nerves were kicking in. He could see all the other couples dancing with ease around them.

 _If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

Robin knew everyone's eyes were on them, but one look into Starfire's bright emerald eyes made him feel like they were the only ones there. She was warm and comfortable against his body.

 _I feel we're close enough_

 _I want to lock in your love_

Robin was reminded of the first time they danced together. It was so easy and carefree. For being an alien from a different planet Starfire sure know how to fall instep with him. It was like they were made to dance with each other.

 _Now I've got you in my space_ _  
I won't let go of you_

Starfire moved so that she could spin into Robin's arms. He held her tightly as they spun slowly, their eyes locking onto each other.

 _Got you shackled in my embrace_ _  
I'm latching on to you_

Robin spun Starfire back out and she came back into his arms, her body seemingly closer than before. She laid her head on his chest, sighing happily.

 _I feel so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch_ _  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_

Robin rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes. He could feel her fingers dig into his shirt and he only held her tighter.

 _How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_

His heart was beating wildly. Starfire raised her head up so that she could look at him, there was a small, curious smile on her lips. He was wondering if she could feel his heart practically bursting from his chest.

 _What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?_

His eyes were trained on her lips. There were so many times he wanted to close that gap between them. So many times he wanted to be more than just friends and he knew that she felt the same.

 _I feel we're close enough_

 _I want to lock in your love_

Maybe this was it. Maybe it was time to say screw it to the rules and just go for something he wanted. Maybe a hero wasn't all that he was. He wanted to be so much more than that, he wanted so much more between himself and Starfire.

 _Now I've got you in my space_ _  
I won't let go of you_

Robin began to slowly lean into her and he could see her eyes start to close as she mirrored his movements.

 _Got you shackled in my embrace_ _  
I'm latching on to you_

The music came to an end and applause started filling the air. The sound brought Robin out of his trance and he blinked before pulling back. Starfire looked up at him, confused and tears filling her eyes.

"Sorry, Star, we just can't…" He said in a painful voice. He had been so close.

Starfire closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. She pulled away from Robin and walked off through the crowd as they began to fill in on the dance floor. Robin sighed heavily as he turned to go sulk at one of the tables.

The rest of the team and Sarah watched in disbelief and shock as the two headed their opposite ways, Starfire disappearing into the rose hedge maze. They remained frozen in their place for several moments before anyone spoke.

"I was so sure that was going to work." Sarah said as she shook her head.

"I'm going to kill that boy." Cyborg stated with an angry huff.

"I guess I can hand out the crowns, if Starfire needs a moment." Sarah said with a sigh.

Raven started to walk off in the direction Starfire went. "No, I'll get her, she'll want to do that." She said as she turned to them. "If you're going to beat up Robin, then make sure he's not in bad shape so I can land a proper hit in."

"No promises." Beast Boy said as he trained his eyes on the Boy Wonder.

 _Meanwhile…_

Starfire leaned over a white stone balcony that had a wonderful view of a small pond that was lit by lanterns. Tears fell hot and fast onto the cool stone and she made no effort to wipe them away. She was so sure Robin was going to kiss her, that he could finally admit his feelings and they could be something more. Her fingers dug into the stone as her chest tightened. She had only ever experience heartbreak like this once before.

"Why are you sad, my dear?" A voice suddenly asked behind her.

Starfire was startled when she turn and saw an old woman dressed in a pink shawl standing behind her.

"Oh, pardon me, I was just admiring the small pond and the lights." Starfire stammered as she tried to wipe her tears away.

The old woman smiled. "No need to hide your tears, was it a boy?"

Starfire nodded. "How did you know?"

The woman laughed as she came to stand next to Starfire, leaning against the balcony. "I've dealt with many boys in my time." She said with a sigh. "Had my heart broken many times too. Would you like to know what always cheered me up?"

Starfire looked at the old woman curiously. "What?"

From inside her shawl she pulled out a beautifully shiny, dark red apple. Starfire could see the starlight reflecting off the apple and she was tempted to reach out and touch it.

"I would find the most perfect apple from my apple tree that grew in my backyard and take one sweet bite." She said as she ran her fingers over the apple lovingly. "I always carry one, in case I find a young lady, like yourself in need of its magically healing powers."

"You mean, I may take a bite of the apple?" Starfire asked as he fingers reached out for it.

"Of course, my dear, one bite," The woman said as she grabbed Starfire's wrist and turned her hand over, placing the apple in it, "is all it takes."

Starfire wrapped her fingers around the apple. She slowly brought it to her lips, her heart beating fast. Something seemed off about the apple and the old woman standing on front of her.

"Just one bite, my dear, and all the pain will go away." The old woman said in a whisper.

Starfire closed her eyes as another tear escaped and she sunk her teeth into the sweet, delicious apple.

* * *

Sarah had gathered all the nominees together and Robin was standing next to her, still looking miserable. They were waiting for Starfire to join them. Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged an anxious glance when they saw Raven return alone.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asked in a whisper as Sarah began thanking everyone involved with creating the event.

"I couldn't find her," Raven said as she looked around the area wearily, "but something feels off."

"That can't be good." Beast Boy said as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "What do you think is WHOA!" Beast Boy's sentence was cut off when a large, think vine snatched him into the air and started to drag him into the hedges.

More vines darted out from the hedges, grabbing teenagers left and right. One reached out and grabbed Sarah by the waist, beginning to drag her back. She screamed, but suddenly the vine went limp and she stumbled to the ground. She looked up to see Cyborg's arm canon pointing in her direction.

"I don't suppose this is part of the fairy tale theme." He said as he helped her up.

"I did not order a villain entrance." She said as she clung onto him as more vines shot around them.

Raven and Robin had just freed Beast Boy, both avoiding being snatched into the hedges. The people that hadn't been taken by vines were trying to flee the area, but giant mutant moth, human hybrids, had blocked all the exits. Each had a number and suit painted on their white torsos like giant playing cards.

"Who ordered the full house?" Beast Boy said as he ducked underneath a particularly spiky vine.

"We'll figure that out later, we need to free up the exist to get everyone out of here." Robin said as he pulled out his bow staff. "Titan's, go!"

The titans all took an exit path and attempted to fight the mutant creatures. Beast Boy took on the one that had a diamond ace painted on its chest. He knew he was limited to what he could change into, as the space was a lot smaller than their normal fighting areas. He transformed into a cheetah, planning to charge at the creature. From out of it's hands came small, pointed diamond blades, which it started throwing in Beast Boy's direction, causing the titan to change into various animals to avoid being hit.

Cyborg charged the one with a black club and a letter J painted on it's chest. He pulled his fist back to give it a nice punch when he saw the creature's arm transform into a large club. Cyborg's fist collided with the club, sending him flying backwards into a table. Cyborg scowled and fired a shot at the creature, but his blast bounced off, ripping a giant hole through one of the hedges.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Came Raven's cry from across the room as she magic vines into wrapping around the creature with a red heart and a Q painted on its chest. The creature was restrained for a moment before it broke out of the vines. It raised its palm and sent a sticky, red heart in Raven's direction. She had to dodge them and try to shield and teenage that was about to get hit.

Robin was busy fighting the creature with a black spade and a letter K painted on its chest. The creature had its own bow staff like creation with a spade symbol on the each end of the staff. The creature was strong and Robin had to dodge the occasional vines that were still whipping out, trying to grab people. The creature managed to knock him back and he stumbled into Cyborg, who had taken another hard hit.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked angrily as he rubbed a sore spot on his chest.

"We don't know." Cyborg said as he and Robin moved to dodge a combination of pointy vines and sticky red hearts.

"Cyborg!" Sarah cried from across the area. "Help!"

He looked up to see her stuck to a hedge maze by sticky heart. The roses and vines were beginning to wrap around her. Cyborg and Robin ran over to her. Robin began hacking away at the hedges while Cyborg tried to pull the sticky heart off of Sarah. After she was free they were all breathing heavily.

"Cyborg, what's going on?" Sarah asked in distress as the screaming continued to fill the area. "Prom was suppose to be a fairytale not a nightmare."

"All we need is an evil witch now." Cyborg muttered as Raven and Beast Boy got knocked back into them.

"Enjoying the party, my pretties?" An evil cackled said from behind them.

The titans and Sarah turned around to see an old woman with a pink shawl standing at the top of the grand staircase that lead up to the butterfly house.

"You were saying." Robin said as she started down a few of the steps, more of the mutant moth creatures behind her. "Who are you?" Robin asked in a demanding voice.

The remaining teenagers who hadn't been pulled into the hedges were pushed into the center behind the titans, their terrified eyes on the old woman. She smiled down at all of them.

"Every good fairytale needs a proper princess, right?" She asked innocently.

"You're not princess, you old hag." Sarah said bravely.

The old woman waved her finger at them. "That's no way to speak to your elders, young lady, but I suppose you're right." The woman said with a sigh. "I'm not a princess," She began to spin rapidly and her pink shawl transformed into a large, pink ball gown around her. Her white hair began to turn blonde and her skin became young and wrinkleless, "I'm a queen."

The titans gasped when Kitten came to stop in front of them. She flipped her hair and placed her hands on her hips. She hated being disguised as the old, ugly woman, but it certainly served her purpose.

"Kitten?!" Robin yelled, surprised to see her.

"Robbie-poo so good to see you!" She said as she clasped her hands together. "Did you miss your Kitten?"

"Only in your dreams." Robin growled as he clenched his fist. "What do you want?"

Kitten scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? Revenge on the prom committee for banning me and my crown that was stolen from me by an alien freak." She said with an enraged growl.

Robin's eyes widened as the rest of the titans came to the same realization as he did. She could only be talking about one person and that person happened to be missing at the moment.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin said through clenched teeth.

Kitten smiled. "Patients, my king," she said as she flipped her hair again, "the kingdom must be decorated before the queen can be crowned."

"If you've hurt her-" Robin started, but Kitten cut him off.

"If you would turn your attention to the hedges, you will see beautiful new statues rising out to honor Queen Kitten." She said.

Everyone turned to look at the hedges as figures began to rise out of the rose hedge maze. Screams and horrified gasped rang out as the teenagers that had disappeared into the hedges were frozen in different positions, their bodies wrapped in vines and roses. Sarah was clutching Cyborg's arms as she spotted a few of her friends frozen in time.

"Before you pesky titans make a move, I should remind you how easily plants catch on fire." Kitten said as one of the mutant moth creatures stepped next to the hedges, a torch in his hand. The titans remained frozen where they were. "That's what I thought."

"What did you do to them?" Raven asked.

"Just a little potion that I fed to the vines to bring them to life." Kitten said growing bored of the conversation; she wanted to be crowned queen already. She pulled out an empty bottle and threw it to Raven. "The thorns have a special poison in them that when you touch them you become frozen, and I have the only antidote."

Raven examined the bottle closely while Kitten prattled on. The rest of the titans listened closely. They were relieved to see that Starfire wasn't among the people frozen in time, but it did little to comfort any nerves. The titan still had not shown up and they all knew Kitten had a personal vendetta against her.

"But now it's time for the most important part," Kitten said as she came down to where everyone was standing, "me becoming queen!"

The mutant moths shoved chairs onto the dance floor, forcing everyone to sit in a seat, even the titans. They dared not move against her as the frozen teenagers were still in danger and Starfire was still missing.

"Ah, but where is the previous queen?" Kitten said as she looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on Robin, who was gripping the chair to the point of it breaking, her evil smile only widened. "That's right, she's right here."

Kitten motioned to a giant landing in the middle of the staircase. The mutant moths had created a wall around something in the middle and they moved as one to reveal what was behind it. Raised up was a marble like bed, which held Starfire's unconscious body. She looked to be in a deep sleep. Everyone watching gasped and hushes whispers spread amongst the crowd. Robin started to get up, to go after her, but a giant moth hand had grabbed him, holding him back.

"What did you do to her?" He asked as he fought against the moth's hold.

"I found her alone, crying about how some boy had broken her heart," She said in mock sadness, "and offered her a magical apple to make all the pain go away." Kitten said as she pulled out the apple with one bite taken out of it.

She nodded her head and the moth released Robin. He stumbled up the staircase, past Kitten to Starfire's unmoving body. He could feel his insides twist tightly when he got near her. She didn't even look like she was breathing. He reached out a shaky hand and rand his thumb over her cheek, which still felt slightly warm. It was his fault she was here. He had been the one that broke her heart. He could feel tears pool in his eyes and he blinked them back.

"I'm sorry, Star." He said.

He felt a moth mutant grab onto him and drag him back down the stairs so he was next to Kitten. She leaned in close to him, purring contently.

"No need to fear, Robbie-poo, your Kitten shall be your new queen." She said as she placed the king's crown on top of his head. "A big improvement, don't you think?"

"Kitten, you can take this crown and shov-" Robin was pushed to his knees by the moth mutant before he could finish his sentence.

Kitten stood up and straight and turned back to her captive audience. "Sarah, would you mind stepping forward and crowning the new queen?" She asked sweetly.

Sarah looked at Cyborg who just nodded his head grimly. Sarah gulped as slowly stood up and walked over to where Kitten was waiting for her. She came to a stop in front of the girl, her eyes looking at the mutant moth man flanking her with apprehension.

"I believe my crown is on that wench over there." Kitten said as she pointed to Starfire.

While Sarah was walking over to Starfire Raven leaned over to Beast Boy and Cyborg and whispered, "There's a name on this bottle and I think I can find the person who sold it to Kitten."

"If you can find that person then maybe we can get our own antidote for everyone and save Starfire." Beast Boy said as he looked over at his unmoving friend again.

"Then you two better split, Robin and I can hold down the fort for a little while." Cyborg said, his eyes never leaving the scene before him.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked as she looked at all of the moth mutants surrounding them.

Cyborg nodded. "Kitten has just started playing pretend fairytale, I'm sure she'll drag it out as long as she can."

Raven nodded her head. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a small cat and jumped into Raven's arms. Raven hurriedly opened a portal and jumped through it, taking Beast Boy with her. Onlookers gasped and pointed to the event. Robin looked at Cyborg who gave him a small nod.

"Pay them no mind." Kitten said with a wave of her hand. "They can't save you."

She turned back to Sarah, who had taken the crown from Starfire's head. Kitten bent down so that she could place it atop her shiny, blonde hair. Kitten smiled and turned to the people sitting in the chairs.

"It's time for a celebration!" Kitten said as Robin was being shoved next to her. She took his hand and he gave one, last sad look towards Starfire. "A celebration to honor your new king and queen!"

* * *

 **First half of the story. This story just kind of popped into my head and I just rolled with it. Reviews are appreciated! Also the song I used was a cover of "Latch" by Kodaline. Enjoy!**

 **Vballqueen17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

In My Space

A giant black raven shot out of the soft, green ground on a hill where the sound of crashing waves could be heard. Raven and Beast Boy stepped out of the dark mass and the smell of salt water filled their senses. They were still dressed in their prom clothes and if anyone had been around to see them, they would have thought the pair was very out of place.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around.

"Somewhere out of the city." Raven noted, as there wasn't much around. In fact, there was one road that led up the hill and one that led back towards what looked look a small town in the distance.

"How would Kitten ever find a place like this?" Beast Boy asked as he squinted his eyes to see what looked like a tiny house at the end of the road at the top of the hill.

"The same way we did," Raven said as she started for the road, "by asking the right kind of people."

The pair started up the road together. The ocean breeze was a cool and refreshing and it was nice for the titans to just breathe. They knew that the others would be depending on them to find answers and they wouldn't fail their friends in their time of need.

"So what kind of person do you think this Lorna is going to be?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "From what we've learned she just seems to be a seller of special artifacts. Neither good nor bad."

"Come on, Raven," Beast Boy stated as they drew closer to the house, "if she sold stuff to Kitten, how good can she be?"

"I'm sure Kitten can be pleasant when she wants to be." Raven said with a slight growl in her tone when saying the villain's name. "Or at least, come off as such."

"You think she'll be able to help us?" Beast boy asked after a few moments of digesting Raven's words.

The titans came to a stop in front of the small house. The dark blue paint was peeling in several places and they could see the faint yellow shapes of stars and a moon painted over the dark blue. The small porch had a rocking chair and several potted plants hanging around it. A small wind chime tingled as the wind blew. The windows were dark, suggesting no one was home. The titans just stared at the house for a few moments.

Beast Boy gulped and gestured to the front door, "After you."

Raven rolled her eyes and walked up the few stairs to the door, with Beast Boy right behind her. On the door was a gold plaque that read: Lorna's Shop of Magical Artifacts and underneath that read another plaque: Happily Ever After Starts Today and a final one underneath that said: Unless You're in the Business of Curses

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged a quick glance before Raven carefully knocked on the door. On the last knock the door slowly creaked open causing Raven and Beast Boy to cry out and shock, the latter jumping into Raven's arms. The doorway was empty and Beast Boy laughed nervously as he looked at Raven. She proceeded to drop him and took a step over the threshold.

The room opened up into what looked like would have been a shop. There were several wooden shelves along the walls, but all of them were empty. The room was dark as the walked deeper into the shop.

"Anyone here?" Raven asked as her and Beast Boy tensed, ready to go into battle mode if needed.

Their hearts began to sink as they realized no one was in the house and it seemed like any magical artifacts or the woman who sold them seemed long gone. They walked around the entire room, before they hit each other's backs, causing them to yell in surprise. They turned to face each other in the dark, but as they did something next to them on the wood counter began to bubble and glow.

"That's not a good sign." Beast Boy said as they eyed a black cauldron bubbling on the counter in front of them.

They took a few steps towards the counter until they were eye level with the smoke rising out of whatever was cooking away in the black cauldron. Raven reached out to touch the cauldron and as she did a ghostly, smoke head popped up out of the cauldron. The head was that of an older woman.

"Ahh!" Beast Boy said as he ducked behind Raven, who was also startled by this turn of events.

The smoke head smiled and spoke politely to them, "Good evening, my name is Lorna, and I am currently out of the country to gather the most perfect ingredients for my artifacts."

Beast Boy came around from Raven and they both shared a bewildered look as the ghostly smoke head of Lorna continued talking.

"If you have questions about artifacts please pour in the red potion, if you have questions about special orders please pour in the blue potion, and if you have questions about buying a sea painting please pour in the green potion."

Beast Boy could see a set of three potions suddenly sitting next to the cauldron. He picked up the bottle with the red liquid, pulled out the cork and looked at Raven.

"Should I pour it in?" He asked as the smoke head of Lorna began to repeat her instructions again.

"What have we got to lose at this point?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement and poured the red potion in. The cauldron began to bubble wildly and the smoke and Lorna head turned red. She smiled at the pair.

"If you are interested in placing an order for a artifact please give the cauldron one stir clockwise. If you are inquiring about a specific product that has been sold please give the cauldron two stirs clockwise, if you are-"

Before the head could finish Raven reached out for the stick that had suddenly appeared in the cauldron and quickly gave it two stirs. The head spun around two times and came back to face the titans again.

"If you have the product in question please place it into the cauldron now." Lorna instructed pleasantly.

Raven pulled the empty glass bottle from her dress and dropped it into the cauldron obediently. As soon as it sank into the red, bubbly substance the smoke began to change into clocks, which suddenly froze over. Lorna smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Ah the 'Frozen in Time' potion." She said so in a matter of fact tone of voice. "How can I help you with it?"

Raven and Beast Boy stared at the talking head in shock. Up to this point they thought this was going to be like a weird answering machine they had to navigate their way through, but it seemed that she was talking to them directly now.

"You, you can hear us?" Beast Boy asked as Lorna waited patiently for them to start talking.

"Well, of course I can," She said in a tone of voice that indicated she thought they understood that as soon as she addressed them, "didn't think I haven't perfected my Cauldron Answering Machine, did you?"

"I'm not sure what to think." Beast Boy admitted.

"That's nothing new." Raven mumbled.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to retort, but Lorna cut them off with a clear of her throat.

"Your question about the 'Frozen in Time' potion please." She said.

Raven cleared her throat. "Someone we know bought this from you, but their using it on a group of high school kids at their prom." She started. Lorna was listening intently as Raven continued. "Is there any way we can reverse that?"

"Yeah, she's turned the fairytale into a nightmare." Beast Boy added. "She has these giant moth human card hybrids and everything!"

"I believe I can help you with both of those things." Lorna stated unfazed that her products were being used for evil deeds. "On the shelf over there you will find the antidote that will reverse the freezing process."

Raven and Beast Boy turned to see a light shining on a shelf that had originally been empty, but now held a bottle similar to the one Raven had brought with them. She walked over, grabbed it from the shelf and looked at the swirling blue liquid. She could have sworn the swirls were making the shapes of clocks and she could hear a faint ticking coming from it.

"Simply spray the potion over those infected and they will be frozen no more." Lorna said as she looked at the bottle Raven was holding. Raven walked back over to stand next to Beast Boy.

"And how do we stop the Full House?" Beast Boy asked.

"To inquire about the Queen of Hearts set please add the black and white potion to the cauldron." Lorna stated.

One bottle of dark, black liquid appeared in front of Raven, while the bottle of white liquid appeared in front of Beast Boy. They quickly added the liquids to the cauldron, which bubbled and began to spew shapes typically found on cards; hearts, spades, clubs and diamonds.

"The Queen of Hearts set can be applied to any creature to create a deck of soldiers to fight for your cause." Lorna said as the shapes popped around her head.

"Yeah, but how do we stop them?" Beast Boy asked impatiently. They had wasted a lot of precious time trying to get everything the needed and their friends were still in danger.

"Off with their heads!" Lorna shouted.

Beast Boy and Raven stumbled backwards at her shout.

"That seems very unnecessary." Raven stated when Lorna was smiling at them again.

"Quite right, my dear," Lorna said as she nodded her head in agreement, "If you play some sort of sound at a certain frequency the effects of the potion will be nulled and they will turn back into whatever they were originally." She said.

"What frequency?" Beast Boy asked.

"Add up the full house!" Lorna said with a slight cackle.

Beast Boy began adding numbers up on his fingers. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Forty-one hertz." She stated.

Lorna nodded. "Now if you have anymore questions please return to the main menu by stirring the cauldron four times counterclockwise."

Raven obliged as they still had to figure out how to save Starfire from the poison apple Kitten had given her, which had put her in some sort of deep sleep. Raven was beginning to realize the irony of everything. This fairytale prom night was beginning to look a lot like the fairytales in books and movies.

"You know, this night is turning into a real life fairytale." She spoke her thoughts before she could stop herself.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "Poison apples, evil queens, a witch with magical artifacts and a sleeping princess, this stuff writes itself." He said with a slight chuckle.

"No kidding." Raven said as Lorna's head popped up again, instruction them about how to answer their questions.

They poured in the new bottle of red potion and stirred the cauldron clockwise twice to get them where they needed to go.

"If you have the product in question please place it into the cauldron now." Lorna instructed pleasantly again.

"What happens if we don't have it?" Beast Boy asked. Kitten had been holding on to the apple, probably as some sort of sick trophy.

"If you do not have the product in question please add the golden potion to the cauldron now please." Lorna instructed.

The small, golden bottle appeared in front of them and they quickly added it into the cauldron. It bubbled beautifully for a moment before Lorna's head once again popped up in the golden smoke.

"You two seem to have a lot of questions." She said with a chuckle as she looked at them.

"Last one, we promise." Beast Boy said as Raven nodded.

"Go on, then." Lorna said.

Beast Boy looked at Raven who took a deep breath before she spoke. "One of our friends, she was given an apple, a shiny, bright red apple." Raven started thinking of the sleeping form of Starfire lying on the bed. She had look too still to be sleeping, but Raven had to believe her friend wasn't lost to the world yet. "She took a bite and now she seems to be in some deep slumber."

Lorna nodded her head in deep understanding. "Your friend has taken a bite of 'The Poison Apple'."

"So, what does that mean?" Beast Boy asked, he was slightly nervous to find out more about it.

"'The Poison Apple' puts the victim into a very deep sleep that he or she cannot be awaken from on their own." Lorna said gravely, "and if you have come seeking a cure then I am sorry to say there is none."

The was a moment of tense silence as Raven and Beast Boy's hearts plummeted into their stomachs. They hadn't heard Lorna right. There had to be a cure. There just had to be.

"No, there must be something!" Raven shouted and as she did one of the windows cracked behind her.

Lorna shook her head. "'The Poison Apple' is the most power artifact I make and no potion or spell can reverse its affect."

"Why would you sell that to people?" Beast Boy asked in an angered tone.

"If you have anymore inquiries you must stir the cauldron counterclockwise four times." Lorna said as if she had not just delivered the most devastating news to the titans.

"That can't be all!" Raven said furiously as she stirred the cauldron four times.

The main menu popped up again, but this time neither of the titans waited for her to talk. They started adding all the potions that would pop up and stirred then it for good measure. Several colored smoke heads of Lorna popped up, all starting different instructions and sentences before the cauldron started bubbling so intensely that it began to shake.

"It's gonna blow!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven and Beast Boy dove behind the counter as the cauldron exploded. The substance that was in the cauldron sprayed everywhere and the room went dark as the cauldron settled back on the counter with a loud clang. The titans looked up over the counter at the empty cauldron.

"Raven, what do we do?" Beast Boy asked as they realized there was no way to get in contact with Lorna again.

Raven was silent as she just stared at the empty cauldron. The feeling of dread and the realization that there was no saving Starfire was hitting her full force.

"What do we tell Robin?" She asked quietly.

Beast Boy was taken aback by the question. He had been too focused on his own anger and sadness at their ability to do nothing for their friend that he didn't even think about what Robin and Cyborg would think when they told them.

"I-I don't know." He admitted honestly. He was tired of losing people and he could feel a dull pain tightening in his chest.

"We failed her." Raven said as she slumped against the counter, falling to the ground in defeat.

Beast Boy knelt down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. He managed a small smile.

"Hey, we'll think of something." He said. "We always do."

"What if we can't?" She asked.

Beast Boy swallowed the lump in his throat. "We will." He offered his hand to her and helped her off the ground. "Come on, we've got a prom to save."

* * *

Kitten spun gracefully through the crowd of people dancing around her. She sighed happily as she crashed back into Robin's arms who was glaring at her the whole time. She didn't mind though, she was used to his stubborn ways. It was almost too easy to get him to do things for her now. All she had to do was threaten to further injure the alien freak or the frozen high schoolers and Robin would bend to her will. It was almost annoying how much Robin was willing to protect the sleeping alien, but Kitten would take what she could get.

"Oh Robbie poo this is how our first prom should have been." Kitten sighed as she laid her head on his chest. "Without hideous aliens ruining the perfect evening."

Robin stiffened at the insult to Starfire, but held his tongue. He didn't want her to come to any further harm because of himself. Starfire was in this whole mess because he had been an idiot. He looked over to see Cyborg and Sarah dancing along with everyone else. The crowd around them was terrified, but when Queen Kitten had order them to all dance in celebration of her crowing none could refuse.

"Where are your friends?" Sarah whispered as she looked around for the two missing titans.

"They'll be back." Cyborg said confidently. "Just wish we could stop dancing, I'm getting dizzy from all these waltz circles."

Sarah giggled. "I know I shouldn't find that funny given our current predicament, but I'm at my wits end here."

"I promise our second date won't be as eventful as this." Cyborg said with a sigh.

Sarah cocked her eyebrow at the titan, a coy smile on her lips. "Second date?" She asked.

Cyborg grinned at her. "Pizza and a movie?"

"If we ever get out of this mess." She said as she leaned up to kiss him.

Suddenly, the pair was yanked into the bushed by a dark energy. Robin saw the energy sneak out of the bushes and spun Kitten towards him to distract her from the disappearance of Cyborg and Sarah.

"Yo!" Cyborg said as he realized who had pulled them in.

"Hello to you too." Beast Boy said with a smug smile as he saw what Raven had interrupted.

"What did you find?" Sarah asked excitedly in a hushed whisper.

"We figured out how to unfreeze everyone and stop the moth creatures." Raven said as she pulled out the bottle with blue swirling liquid out for them to see.

"Where did you get that and how do you know it works?" Cyborg asked as he gazed at the bottle with interest.

"It's a long and strange story." Beast Boy said.

"This will unfreeze the high school kids, but you'll have to stop the moth creatures." Raven stated.

"And how do I do that?" Cyborg asked.

"The affects of Kittens potion will wear off at the sound of forty-one hertz." Beast Boy stated.

Cyborg looked at them questioningly. "That seems oddly specific."

"Just trust us." Raven said.

"You can use the DJ booth to broadcast the sound!" Sarah said with excitement as she grabbed Cyborg's arm.

He nodded his head in agreement. "And how are we going to spread that blue stuff to all the frozen kids?" Cyborg asked as he pointed to the bottle.

"Leave that to me." Beast Boy said confidently as he jerked his thumb into his chest.

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. Their plan had been made, now it was time to execute it. They had just hoped that Robin had caught on to Cyborg and Sarah's sudden disappearance and would be able to distract Kitten as needed.

"Wait," Sarah said before they could leave the safety of the bushes. The titans looked at her curiously, "What about Starfire? How do we save her?"

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged a long, painful glance. Realization that the titans had skipped over that part purposefully was settling over Cyborg and Sarah.

"You don't know." Cyborg stated sadly.

"We'll figure something out." Raven stated unconfidently.

Sarah squeezed Cyborg's hand and he nodded at them. There was nothing they could do now except carry on with the plan they had made. Sarah and Cyborg slipped out of the bushes and rejoined the crowd, while Raven and Beast Boy waited for them to start playing the music to make their next move.

Cyborg caught Robin's eye and he ever so slightly nodded it towards the DJ booth. Robin understood the message and slowly began leading Kitten away from that area of the dance floor.

"Robbie poo, come with me." Kitten said sweetly as she led him away from the dance floor and up the stairs.

Cyborg and Sarah danced their way over to the DJ booth, who was sitting in his seat looking bored. Kitten and Robin reached the step where Starfire was sleeping on her marble bed and Robin's insides began to squirm. Kitten turned to look out over the crowd, sighing happily.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She asked in an exaggerate voice. "My people dancing to celebrate their rightful queen?"

Robin watched as Cyborg and Sarah near the DJ booth. He quickly turned Kitten towards him, pulling her attention away from the dance floor. He tried to smile at her, but the movement felt forced and hollow.

"Kitten, that pink dress looks so nice on you." He managed to force out through gritted teeth. He needed to keep her attention on him.

Kitten's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled widely at him. "Oh Robin! I knew you would come around sooner or later!"

Robin swallowed hard. "And your dancing is like none other." He continued. He prayed that Cyborg and Sarah would hurry up with whatever they were doing.

"And?" She asked, hearts practically beating out of her eyes.

"And you make an excellent queen." He said.

She screamed in delight and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Meanwhile Cyborg and Sarah had reached the DJ booth. Cyborg opened a panel in his arm and pulled out a cord, connecting it to the speakers.

"So you can set the right frequency from your arm?" Sarah asked curiously.

Cyborg smiled at her. "Any song request?"

Kitten pulled back and looked at Robin lovingly. "What else Robin? Tell me I'm more beautiful than her." She growled as she pointed to Starfire. "Tell me I am better than that alien freak."

Robin's hands balled into tight fist. He couldn't stand there and listen to her talk about Starfire like that. Everything in him was screaming to just tell her off right there, but Cyborg and Sarah needed more time…

"You're more beautiful than Starfire." Robin mumbled angrily. It pained him greatly to say those words.

Kitten smiled evilly at him. "See, I knew you were thinking it all along."

Suddenly, the music stopped and Kitten sharply turned, a scream on her lips as she looked to see who had disturbed her dance. Robin did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Kitten by the waist and turned her, crushing his lips into hers. The crowd gasped at the action and even Kitten was surprised by the action, but she was quick to return the kiss.

"Please end his pain." Sarah said as she watched the titan leader in horror.

"It would be my pleasure." Cyborg stated as he pressed a giant play button on his arm.

Suddenly, loud rock music began to fill the area and Kitten tore herself from Robin to see what was happening. The moth creatures grabbed their heads in pain, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"What is happening?" She shrieked in fear.

At the same time the music began playing Beast Boy burst from the bushes in elephant form, spraying a blue liquid into the air over the frozen, statue like teenagers. Raven's dark energy wrapped around them, gently bringing them to the center of the dance floor where they began to unfreeze and move again. Friends ran forward, engulfing each other in hugs.

"No!" Kitten screamed as she turned to her soldiers. "Stop them!"

But the moth mutants were all on their knees, screaming. They suddenly turned back into their larva forms, crawling around helplessly on the floor. Kitten panicked, her chest rising and falling quickly as her plan was unraveling before her eyes. She started to run, but collided with another figure.

"It seems your reign is over, Kitten." Robin said as he held her wrist tightly.

Cyborg had turned the music off and the rest of the titans, along with security, who had been able to get in after the noise had transformed the moth creatures, joined Robin on the stairs. Sarah walked up and snatched Kitten's crown away.

"Noooooo!" Kitten screamed as she kicked wildly in Robin's hold.

Security came over and put her in cuffs and began to take her away. Robin smiled as he turned to his team and Sarah.

"Nice work team, now we need to wake up Star." He said.

The smile the team gave him in return didn't meet their eyes. Robin noticed as all four exchanged a glance with each other. Robin could feel his heart beat quicken. Their silence meant something was wrong, very wrong.

"Titans what-" Robin's sentence was cut of when Kitten began laughing madly.

"Go ahead and tell him what the witch told me about the apple." Kitten said in between laughs.

Robin looked between Kitten and his team. They wouldn't meet his eyes. Robin took a deep breath, his chest tightening.

"What did she tell you?" Robin asked in a demanding voice as he looked at Raven and Beast Boy.

Both titans looked at each other before looking up at Robin, their eyes telling him everything he needed to know.

"She told us there wasn't a potion or a spell for the apple Kitten gave Starfire." Raven said quietly as if speaking the words softly would lessen the blow.

Robin felt his knees buckle, but he fought to stay standing. He felt like his world was crashing down. There wasn't a cure to save Starfire. She was lost in a deep sleep forever and there was nothing he could do about it. Robin looked at her still, sleeping form, his heart bursting out of his chest.

"No, you're wrong, there has to be something." He said angrily.

"Looks like I won after all." Kitten said with an evil smirk.

"Get her out of here." Cyborg said to the security guards.

The led her away as she continued to cackle evilly into the night. The crowd behind them whispered sadly among each other. Robin turned away from all of them, his fingers reaching out for her.

"Raven, you can heal her." Robin said stubbornly as he took Starfire's hand in his own.

"Robin," Raven said as she tried to hold back tears, "I-I don't think I can."

"You haven't tried!" He yelled at her. "Just do it!"

Raven stumbled forward and held her hands over Starfire. She couldn't feel anything from her friend, but she concentrated all her might anyway. After a moment or two she pulled away, stifling a sob.

"I'm sorry, Robin." She said as she fell back into Beast Boy, who pulled her in tightly.

Robin didn't look at them. He knew it wasn't Raven's fault. There was no one to blame but himself. He ran his thumb over her soft cheek, expecting her to flutter her eyes open at his touch, but she remained still and quiet. He kissed her hand and laid his head against the cool marble, his hand still holding onto hers tightly.

"I'm sorry, Star." He said as he felt the sobs ripping through his chest. "Don't leave me." He whispered.

The rest of the titans watched tears, spilling from their own eyes. Sarah turned and buried her head into Cyborg's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"This was supposed to be a night of fairytales and happy endings." She said through a sob.

Sarah's words made Beast Boy's ears perk up. It suddenly dawned on him exactly what they needed to do. He pulled Raven from his arms so that their eyes could connect.

"Raven! We've had the answer this whole time!" He said with a half laugh and half sob.

Raven looked at him wearily through her tears. "Beast Boy, what are you talking about?" She asked.

The others were looking at him now too. He was grinning at Sarah like she was the smartest person in the world.

"Sarah had said this night was about fairytales and happing endings!" He said as he tried to get the others to catch on.

Robin was listening now too, his cheeks wet and his hand still tightly gripping Starfire's. Beast Boy could only grin at his friends, wasn't it obvious?

"Raven in Lorna's shop we talked about how this night has been a real life fairytale." He said.

"Poison apples, evil queens, a witch with magical artifacts and a sleeping princess, this stuff writes itself." She quoted him from earlier that night.

He nodded eagerly. "This is a fairytale! And how else do you wake up a sleeping princess in a fairytale?"

Sarah gasped as she realized where Beast Boy was going with this. "True love's kiss!" She said as she looked at Robin.

This took Robin aback as the rest of the team looked at him in surprise, Beast Boy and Sarah were grinning. Robin swallowed a lump in his throat.

"There's no such thing." He said as he looked at them while his heartbeat raced in his chest.

"Robin, we know how you two feel about each other." Cyborg said with a small smile. "Kiss the girl."

Robin looked at Starfire, his hands shaking. What if it didn't work? What if he was getting their hopes up for nothing? True love was a strong idea. What if he wasn't Starfire's true love? What if he couldn't save her? He closed his eyes and though about her, about all the moments they had ever shared together. He thought about the way she made him feel, the way her smile would light up her face, making the butterflies soar in his stomach.

He opened his eyes and took a step closer to her, bending down so that he could press his lips against hers. He was surprised at how soft her lips were and he could feel something strange and wonderful tingle through his body at her touch. He finished the kiss and pulled back slightly. He could feel the anticipation suffocating him as he waited for something, anything to happen.

Starfire's eyes started to flutter and soon he was looking down into her bright, emerald pools. Robin's breath caught in his throat as she smiled up at him. She slowly sat up and placed a warm hand against his cheek. The crowd and the rest of the titans behind them were standing in stunned silence.

"Robin." She said softly, like she had been waiting for him this whole time.

Robin placed a hand over hers, squeezing it gently. "Hey, Star." He managed to get out.

She smiled at him a moment longer before she crashed into his arms, her lips eagerly finding his. Robin pulled her close, kissing her like he was going to lose her again. Now that she was in his space, he planned on never letting her go. The teenagers behind them began cheering and wolf whistling. The pair separated, their cheeks both red, but both were looking pleased.

"It is not too late to dance more, is it?" Starfire asked as she looked out at everyone.

They crowd cheered; now it was time to really celebrate. Everyone hit the dance floor as the DJ played upbeat music. Starfire looked at all of her friends curiously.

"Friends, what has happened?" She asked. "I remember eating the apple from the old woman and then nothing."

The rest of the titans and Sarah looked at each other before smiling at their friend.

"It's a long story." Cyborg said.

"A very long story." Raven added.

Robin pulled her closer to him again, his lips finding hers. She giggled as she kissed him, her fingers running through his hair.

"It may be a long story, but I'm sure we can tell you how it ends." Sarah said as she kissed Cyborg on the cheek, her smile the brightest it had been all night.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Robin whispered into Starfire's ear before he kissed her again under the twinkling stars of the night.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for me to finish the story. I was traveling for a few weeks then I had to move, so been quite busy! But here is my update! I got the idea of the cauldron thing from Brave if you've ever seen the movie. It was a fun scene to write, and I know the ending is cheesy, but who doesn't love a good happy ending.**

 **Anyway thanks for sticking with the story and let me know what you think!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
